kisshuxichigo months latter
by 1.naruto2.bleach3.tokyomewmew
Summary: after the final battle ichigo finds out she misses kusshu and masaya has broken up with her what will happen if kisshu comes back
1. Chapter 1

Me: hello ever one this is a ichigo x Kish

Ichigo: noooooooooooo

Kish: I'm in heaven who ever the writer is I love you

Me: o yes

Ichigo: who the hell are u?

Me: I'm the writer and I can do whatever I want to you mwhaaaaaa *make ichigo kiss Kish*

Ichigo: *blushes*

Kish: *brakes kiss*

Ichigo: what you do that for

Kish: o does my little kitty want more

Ichigo: *blushes*

Me: hurry up and do disclaimer you to so we can start the story this is my first fanfiction ever so don't be too hard on me please

Kish/ichigo: who ever this guy is he does not own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters

Me: it true T.T any way on with the story

Prolong

It had been two months since the aliens had left and ichigo was feeling down a month after the aliens had left. Ichigo tree huger of a boyfriend decide he would break up with her because he said that she had not been paying enough attention to him as she had been lost in her thoughts about Kish and about how she was doing and if he would come back to see her. When she was at her lowest point that damned tree huger broke up with her she was devastated she did not know what to think she did not go to work for a whole 2 weeks she would not go to school she would not even leave her room she had locked herself in her room and would not leave it for anything once her dad had tried to break the door down it order to get her out but ended up with a slap from ichigos mum It was now the 3rd week since the tree huger had broken up with her she was on the floor agents her door she then started to think about the last time she had cried like this it was the weeks just after kish had gone back to his planet she then began to remember all the things that he had said to her all the times he told her he loved her and all the times she turned him down she wonder what life would have been like if she had just gone with him "Kisshu" and she began to cry again and put her head in her hands but this time not because of the tree huger but out of regret for turning kish down so many times "what's wrong kitten" a familiar voice said to her, she looked up slowly barley daring to believe he was there when she finally looked up saw the slightly perverted happy alien with green hair she had hoped to see "k-Kisshu" she said wiping away her tears "did my little kitten miss me" she looked at him he was smiling with his signature grin "of of course I did you baka" she said in a slightly happy yet sad tone of voice kish was shocked "ichigo you have been crying what's wrong" he said in a concerned tone of voice she looked deep in to his deep golden eye she then busted in to tears and told kish everything about the tree hugging bast*rd kish was more angry then he had ever been in his whole life right now not only had he stopped him from but he had also hurt her ichigo could see how angry he was getting she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving to go and kill the baka of a tree hugger "stop kish please don't hurt him I know your angry but don't stoop to his level" she said knowing what he was thinking "but ichigo he hurt you he dese" but Kisshu was cut off by ichigo kissing him. Kish blushed but enjoyed the kiss when they finally pulled back for air ichigo was blushing like mad and Kisshu was on cloud nine just then ichigo got up and laid on her bed and patted beside her Kisshu still in a dream state walked over to her and laid down on her bed and looked deep in to her eyes

Me: that's the end of part one

Kisshu: I love you *high fives me*

Me: no problem what did you think ichigo

Ichigo: *blushes* it was ok I guess

Me: you guess that's it Kisshu get her

Kisshu: *Kisshu grabs her and kisses her*

Me: now what do you say hmmm ichigo

Ichigo I think you're ok

Kisshu/me: it's a start

Ichigo: bye bye

Me: who said you say good bye any way good bye next time there maybe a little lemon involved in the story

Kisshu: ok *Kisshu jumps up and down happy as can be

Ichigo: nooooooooooooooooooooooo *ichigo cries

Me; see you next time


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hi I'm back for another chapter as I said last time there maybe a little lemon in this part

Kisshu; jumps up and down thank you

Me: no problem *high fives Kisshu*

Ichigo: do I get no say in this at all?

Me: of course you do

Kisshu/ichigo: what!

Me: but ichigo are you really going to turn kish down again

Ichigo: *blushes* maybe

Kisshu: ichigo I love you *kisses ichigo*

Ichigo: *blushes* not here not in front of the writer he will find away to use it against me to make me have lemon with you

Me: I heard that now you don't have a choice in this you are going to do a lemon

Ichigo: noooooooooooo

Kisshu: the writer who ever he is does not own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters in it because if he did I would have ended up with ichigo to begin with

Me: that mostly true but there may be a new character put in the next chapter that is mine so watch out ok

Ichigo/Kisshu/me: on with the story

Kisshu P.O.V

I am laying next to ichigo in her bed and what's more she kissed me maybe she loves me two wait that's crazy she probably just did not want me to go and kill the baka of a tree huger *puts arm round ichigo* "this is nice* he said grinning ear to ear "but do you want more hmmm"

Ichigo P.O.V

O my god what am I doing I just kissed him do I like him crap I'm getting so hot I can feel myself getting hot between the legs and what's worse I don't know how much longer I can keep holding back and the way he just said that I think I just came *blushes and puts head in kisshu chest* "maybe" she in to his chest

Normal P.O.V

Ichigo looked in to Kisshu deep golden eyes she once again burred her head in to Kisshu chest "o my kitten is in heat is she I can smell how wet you are" ichigo blushed so red that it put her name to shame with that Kisshu slide his hand down her thigh it was convenient that she was wearing a small mini skirt "Kisshu" she moan with that Kisshu slid his hand up to her entrances and stroked it he put his free hand to her check and gently stroked it ichigo smiled at his through her blush "Kisshu please I need you" ichigo said going as red as possible Kisshu looked at her in shock and delight " o is my kitty cat that hot right now" ichigo let out a little moan as Kisshu moved her nice white underwear aside and stuck one finger inside her and started pushing it in deeper "Kisshu please" Kisshu looked deep in to her brown they were filled with need, need for him to take her

Kisshu smiled and started kissing her neck with that ichigo's cat ears popped out and Kisshu began stroking them ichigo then began purring

Kisshu then removed his hand from her woman hood "Kisshu what's wrong" ichigo said slightly upset he had stopped " I just think it would be nicer if we were skin to skin kitten" ichigo was shocked and happy she quickly went and removed her top Kisshu blushed looked at her bra it had little strawberries on it Kisshu put his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra and pulled down her skirt now all she was wearing was her white underwear that was now soaked with her juices Kisshu went down and pulled off them off with his teeth ichigo let out a moan as he did this he looked up at her and smiled he put his tongue right up agents her entrance and began licking her "Kisshu please I ne" she was cut off by her own moan as Kisshu stuck his tongue in her "please Kisshu" she look as if she was about to smile and cry at the same time. As he looked at her he sighed and went up and kissed her it was a deep passionate kiss it made her forget all her worries about ever thing

"Kisshu your being mean" Kisshu looked confused "you're the only one still fully clothed" she said blushing like mad and had to look away for the blush that covered her face Kisshu then grabbed her chin and pulled her in for another kiss when they finally broke the kiss "o kitty cat if you want me naked you just had to ask" as he took off his top and shorts revealing a huge bulge in his pants ichigo gasped as Kisshu pulled down his pants

Revealing his huge member Kisshu smiled as he saw the look on ichigo's face "are you sure you want this kitten" Kisshu said with said with a serious voice "what the hell am I thinking Kisshu was my enemy until only a few months ago and I just jump in to bed with him could I really be falling for this green hair pervert" "y- yes I'm sure" ichigo said at last "ok if your sure" Kisshu said smiling with his signature grin as he put his member to her entrances "this is going to be your first time isn't it ichigo?" Kisshu said in a joyful tone "yes it is so be gently with me" she said with slight fear in her voice "don't worry it my first time to so we will both start off slow" Kisshu said grinning ear to ear and with one push Kisshu push his member straight to the back of pussy she let out a whimper of pain Kisshu looked at her concerned she saw this and looked him straight in the eye "it's ok you just need to brake the skin then it will feel great for both of us" Kisshu looked at ichigo and smiled and started thrusting in to her when gave great thrust he broke the skin and she let out a huge cry of pain and pleasure ichigo began to cry and she was bleeding "ichigo ichigo are you ok? he whimpered ichigo looked at him in shock she had missed seeing this side to him the most the side that showed he cared about her so much "you baka of course I'm ok" she said while trying to hold back a laugh unsuccessfully Kisshu looked bewildered "so you not hurt ichigo" he said with in a tone that showed he was relived "baka of course I am" she smiled Kisshu then did something that shocked ichigo and sent shivers down her spine he sat up and picked her up and sat her on his lap facing him with her legs spread he then trusted in to her they were doing that for a 30 minutes Kisshu was now thrusting in to her at a quick steady pace that ichigo seemed to love "Kisshu I think I am about to cum" ichigo moaned "me to" as ichigo came and so did Kisshu at the same time they both let out a loud moan they then stopped Kisshu pulled out and sighed "that was great kitty" ichigo looked at the him for a seconded and then got off his lap and laid down "yes is was kish-kun" Kisshu then laid down and smiled as he hugged ichigo then a though came to him "your parents they must of heard use" he cried " don't worry kish- kun there out till tomorrow afternoon" she said with a smile "so can I spend the night here then kitten" he whispered in to her cat ear then began stroking it "sure you can kish- kun" she said with a great big grin "thank you kitten" ichigo then fell asleep but Kisshu stayed up for a little while thinking "does this mean she loves me now" that was his last though as he fell in to a blissful sleep.

Me: well what did you think to that?

Kisshu: that was epic

Ichigo: it was ok I guess *blushes*

Me: give it up all ready and admit you like Kisshu

Ichigo: never

Kisshu: why, I know you love me

Me: don't worry Kisshu by the end of the story she will do

Knock knock

Me: who's that, did you to invite someone?

Ichigo/Kisshu: no

Me: *opens door and Masaya is stood there* what the hell do you want

Masaya: is ichigo her I need to see her

Kisshu: *walks over to Masaya and punches him in the face ending him flying* you hurt ichigo now she is happy with me so get lost *slams door shut on him*

Ichigo: thanks kish-kun

Kisshu: no problem *kiss ichigo*

Ichigo: stop it kish-kun not in front of the writer *whispers he will find out about us if you do*

Kisshu:*nodes*

Me: I heard that

Kisshu/ichigo: o crap

Me: while I teach these to not to keep secrets from me you in joy the next chapter I'm in it

Ichigo/Kisshu: no don't leave use with him noooooooooooo

Me: bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hello I'm back again and this time around I'm in it mwhaaaaaa

Kisshu: what the….

Me: Kisshu shut up *puts hand over Kisshu mouth*

Ichigo: what the hell Kisshu why are you being so buddy with writer

Kisshu/Me: um you see well on with the story

Ichigo: hay tell me

Kisshu woke up snuggling up to ichigo "hay kitten are you awake" ichigo rolled over in a sleepy daze when she looked at him and fell out of bed "kish Kisshu what are you doing in my bed and why are you naked and…." she was cut off by Kisshu pushing his lips against hers she then remembered the night before and smiled in to the kiss when ichigo finally broke the kiss she smiled "kish-kun" she said in a small embarrassed voice "ichigo-Chan so you remember what happened last night" ichigo blushed

Ichigo P.O.V

"O my god I had sex with Kisshu, I had sex with Kisshu" she thought, "no matter how many times you say it to yourself ichigo your never find away to make it sound bad" a voice in her head said giggling

"Shut up" she thought to her self

Kisshu P.O.V

"she is being very quiet is she upset about last night, could she possible still have love that tree huger after ever thing he did braking up with her just because she was a little off some of the time and at the point when she need him most no less" kish grumbled to him, self "ichigo are you ok" he finally managed to squeeze out.

Normal P.O.V

"o yes kish-kun" she said after a minute she said it as if she had not just been sat there doing nothing lost in her thoughts "thanks the heavens your alright I thought you were going to have a heart attack from the way you just sat there "kish-kun we should get dressed I need to go to work" she said in a slightly sad voice "ok kitty-Chan I need to see that boss of yours anyway" he said "you need to see Ryou" she said surprised "don't worry kitty-Chan I just need to tell him I am back on earth as I would not want him to get all angry and start fighting use again" he said with a happy look on his face

"Kisshu you said us, us who" looking at me surprised and happy "well there is pie, Taruto and Robin" Kisshu was cut off by someone calling his name "Kisshu, Kisshu where the hell are you" the voice said it sounded like Kisshu but a bit different somehow Kisshu rush to the window and looked out ichigo went over to the window to and looked out there was a boy about their age was wearing clothes like Kisshu but he had brown hair and green clothes "Kisshu who the hell is that" ichigo asked "that's robin he is the other one that came with use and also I guess he is kind of my best friend" Kisshu said it with a smile and a scowl on his face "he, he is your what" ichigo screamed "calm down ichigo before he hears you we had best get dressed and go see him because it is only a matter of time before he finds us" he said in a calming voice which calmed her down she got up and went to her draws and pulled put a two top and two skirts she held them up "which ones should I wear kish-kun" Kisshu was surprised and then pointed out the white v-neck top with a big strawberry in the middle and a skirt with little black cats on it "your taking this well ichigo-Chan" Kisshu said happily "well if he is your best friend so he must be nice like you right I'm sure we will be good friends in no time" ichigo smiled Kisshu smiled back and put his clothes back on and walked down stairs and in to the kitchen while ichigo got changed when ichigo came down she was greeted by Kisshu holding a plate of pancakes "huh what's this for" ichigo looked at the plate of pancakes "well it is your birthday right so i thought i would make you a nice breakfast kitty-Chan" he said smiling she looked at him amazed "he can cook" she though "thanks kish-kun" she said smiling and taking the plate of pancakes she ate them fast as she could "we should go see that friend of yours who is outside kish-kun he has been shouting for you for a while now" and with that the front door swung open "Kisshu where the hell are you i know you're in here" then Kisshu followed by ichigo "um hi robin" Kisshu said happily "don't hi me Kisshu I have been looking for you everywhere after you pie and Taruto left me you al said we were going to meet at the mew mew cafe but you never turned up and pie sent me to come find you he said you would be down this street somewhere so any way what are you doing here Kisshu" at that point Kisshu moved to the side so ichigo could be seen "i was with her" Kisshu said happily "with her wait is that the girl you would not stop talking about on the way here what was her name again o yer ichigo right so that her huh" he said happy grinning "yes this is ichigo say hello ichigo he is my best friend after all" Kisshu said smiling "umm hello" ichigo said shyly "you never said she was shy Kisshu wait what am I doing we need to go before pie gets any angrier" he said giggling "yer your right lets go" Kisshu said as he picked ichigo up and cradled her in his arms then teleported to the mew cafe

Me: well how was that i know it's not very good but o well

Ichigo: you said you were going to be in this one

Kisshu: *appears behind ichigo* he was

Ichigo: the only new character was your best friend robin wait your not you can't be your robin

Robin: yes *high fives Kisshu*

Kisshu: giggles

Ichigo: how come you never told me you were best friend with the writer wait did you know about that lemon?

Kisshu: calm down ichigo-Chan and i was going to but he wanted me to wait and make it a surprise

Ichigo: *shouts Kisshu* you knew about this the whole time and just went along with it

Robin: ichigo don't say you did not like it any way

Ichigo: *blushes*

Robin/Kisshu: can you forgive us

Ichigo: ok i forgive you but you better put a lemon in the next chapter between me and Masaya

Robin: *shouts never*

Kisshu: *starts crying* why don't you love me ichigo

Ichigo: I was kidding why would I want a lemon with that tree huger

Kisshu: *stops cry and kisses ichigo*

Ichigo: *kisses back*

Robin: ok lets wrap this up you two love birds

Robin/ichigo/Kisshu: bye bye ever one tune in again for more fun


	4. Chapter 4

Robin: I'm back

Kisshu: hi robin

Robin: hi Kisshu where is ichigo

Kisshu: she left after saying she needed to look something up about marriage whatever that is

Robin: Kisshu we need to talk

Kisshu ok but first Robin does not own Tokyo mew mew or the characters because if he did i would of been with ichigo to begin with

Robin: so true any way Kisshu we need to talk but first start that story

Kisshu: whispers "lazy ass"

Robin: i heard that

Kisshu: sorry any way on with the story

after they teleported they were stood in front of the mew mew cafe "Kisshu" a familiar monotone voice said Kisshu turn round rather quickly to be met by the eye of the purple hair alien "hi pie" Kisshu said it as if nothing had even happened "your late we have been stood here for an hour wait for you" pie shouted Kisshu was shocked to say the least he hardly ever heard pie shout after a few moments of silence Kisshu managed to say "can you not see what i was doing just by looking in my arms hmmm" pie then slowly lowered his head to see ichigo "you you you" pie stuttered "don't worry pie we had protect and would you mind not wandering around in my mind" pies head shot back up with a smile on his face it was not normal for pie to be smiling as ever body knew but there he was smiling a clear true smile "ok Kisshu as long as you did" even his voice seem happy Kisshu thought "thanks pie" Kisshu said as he finally put ichigo down ichigo now blushing like crazy just then Taruto appeared from behind a tree if your all done going gaga over each other can we go in "o yer that's right Kisshu lets go in" pie said taking Kisshu hand and pulling him in to the cafe still smiling Kisshu managed to grab ichigo's hand as he was being dragged pie realising that he was dragging the two stopped and let go of them "sorry about that" pie said "what's up with pie he seems very happy ever since you said we had protection" ichigo asked Kisshu curiously "I don't know kitten-Chan let's just go with in for now ok he seems happy and that's always a good sign" Kisshu said smiling as he walked in to the cafe with ichigo "I guess your right any way what did you mean when you said would you mind not wandering around in my mind" ichigo asked curiously "o that pie can read minds now so he kno" just as Kisshu was about to finish his sentence he was interrupted by a all too familiar voice saying "hello ichigo and Kisshu" ryou hissed the last word "hello ryou" Kisshu hissed back at him ichigo looked at them two of them wondering "what the hell was going on why were they not at each other's throats they were talking as if they hated each other but still like they were talking as if they had only seen each other yesterday and again today what the hell is going on" ichigo though she then looked straight in to Kisshu eyes "am I missing something here why you not trying to kill each other" Kisshu and ryou look at ichigo "um you see there is a reason for that and that is pie" they both shout Pie walks over "you see ichigo we have been back on earth for a week and we have been staying here but Kisshu being the pain he is would not stop asking to go see you" ichigo looked at them in shock "Kisshu had been back on earth for a whole week and had only just seen her yesterday" ichigo though "any way without any more distraction lets go down to the lab and discuses what we are going to do about are stay here" robin said with a straight voice "yer your right lets go" kisshu said with a very big grin on his face so they all went down to the lab ichigo felt slightly off having all the mews, ryou and the aliens in the lab at the same time it was a sight she never thought she would then again she never thought she would have sex with Kisshu then ichigo began to remember last night and she started to blush and get wet all the aliens seem to pick up on this without pie even thinking he walked over to ichigo then whispered in her ear "you really should not be thinking about that stuff when we are in the middle of a very important meeting ok" she looked at him he was smiling she blushed "that dammed alien reading my mind" she thought "i heard that ichigo but it's ok" she then looked at him very quickly he was not talking "so you can communicate though to" she though "yes" he replied he then walked back to the others and ichigo tried to keep her mind on the meeting but it was hard having thoughts of the night before popping in to her mind every so often what she managed to get from the meeting was the three aliens will be staying on earth there was no threat they need a place to stay and each of the mews was asked to house one of them "no I can't be separated from Kisshu i will not let him be left alone with a mew so I will be staying with Kisshu no matter what" robin shouted Kisshu sighed "ichigo it your call it your house can you house us both" ichigo who had been day dreaming about the night before was suddenly brought back to earth "um sure my mum and dad have gone away for 3 weeks for there anniversary starting tomorrow so that should give us time to find you a place to stay per mainly" ichigo said hoping they would not find a place so Kisshu had to stay with her for good "ok that's good we are all in agreement lets go" Kisshu said cheerfully "right lets go" robin said just as cheerfully "wait ichigo were we not going to have a sleep over at your house to night to celebrate the pie, Kisshu and tarts return" mint said sounding a bit annoyed "o yer that's right" ichigo said like she had forgotten but i truth she had hoped that they had forgotten "well why don't we all have a sleep over what do you say kitty-Chan" Kisshu said everyone just straight at him then everyone came out with "that's a great idea Kisshu" "ok we had better go and get ready for tonight then bye bye" Kisshu said as he picked up ichigo and grabbed robins shoulder and they teleported out back to ichigo's room the rest of the day was pretty uneventful ding dong went the bell to ichigo's house as everyone turned up for the sleep over

Robin: any way Kisshu do you now understand marriage

Kisshu: yer thanks

Robin: any way I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter

Kisshu: me to

Ichigo: me three

Kisshu/ Robin: whatttttt!

Ichigo: hi *waves*

Kisshu: *runs to ichigo and gives her a hug and looks like he is going to cry* i was so worried i thought something had happened you were gone the whole story

Ichigo: *hugs back* i sorry i worried you

Robin: told you she would be fine any way here is a little thing about the next chapter in will be the last

Kisshu/ichigo: noooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin: yes but i promise there will be one big Lemon though and also i promise to write more ichigo x Kisshu

Ichigo/kisshu: if you promise

Robin: of course Kisshu is my best friend and you are his bride to be

Ichigo: what i never said that

Kisshu: stop denying it ichigo *kiss ichigo*

Ichigo: *blushes* ok i give let's get married

Kisshu: yer lets

Robin: sorry no

Kisshu/ichigo: what

Robin: not yet any way

Kisshu: i thought we were best friend

Robin: we are but wait till next time now let's say good bye every one

Robin/Kisshu/ichigo: bye bye

? Wait!


	5. Chapter 5

?:wait

Robin: huh

Pie: i said wait Kisshu can't get married yet he is still a child and so is ichigo

Kisshu: pie? *looks a robin as if to say what's he doing here* so I can't get married to ichigo

Robin: *surges shoulders* apparently

Pie: now robin please stop this chapter or i will stop you

Robin: o but pie you are in this chapter it a lemon with you and lettuce

Pie: *blushes* ok continue

Robin: well that was easy and as your here pie do the disclaimer

Pie: ok robin does not own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters other than him self

Robin: it true T.T

Kisshu/ichigo/pie: while we cheer up robin on with the story

As ichigo went down stairs to open the door Kisshu explain what a sleep over was to Kisshu

Ichigo P.O.V

I walked down stairs to open the door to my friends as we are about to have a sleep over I hope that Kisshu and the other three aliens know what a sleep over is as she opened the door she was greeted by the smallest of the mews and the smallest of the aliens "hi Pudding hi Taruto" I said with a smile on my face "hi niee-san" pudding said grin ear to ear the way she did it mad ever one smile "hi old hag" Taruto said in a joking voice he giggled "hi twerp" I said smiling right back at the two of them and then invited them in Kisshu and Robin came down stairs and in to the living room "what you two doing?" I tried to hide my suspicion "o nothing kitty-Chan it's a surprise Pudding, Taruto come in here ichigo you stay here and send them in the guests in when they get here and no peeking" he said with a great big grin on his face "ok but promise not to brake anything" I said as I saw Pudding and Taruto walk through the door to the living room "I promise now stop worrying kitty-Chan" he said as he walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead I felt a blush go across my face "trust me" I looked at him he was smiling I could tell he was telling you the truth "I do trust you them not so much" I laughed Kisshu then walked through the door and he shut it "I wonder what he is up to I hope he does not go over the top just because it is my birthday" I thought smiling to my self

Kisshu P.O.V

I walked through in to the living room were Robin, Pudding and Taruto "well let's get this started as its ichigo's birthday we need to make this place look good first pudding and Taruto" they both looked at me I then walked behind one of the sofas and took out two bags of birthday decoration that I had brought from a shop yesterday before coming to see Ichigo "you two are going to deal with handing these from the ceiling" I said holding out streamers they were pink I knew ichigo liked pinked they were the same pink as her boots when she transformed "Robin you need to go in the kitchen and make a birthday cake make sure ichigo does not find out" I said happily "ok Kisshu only because you asked and you know how much I hate people know I can cook" I could see Robin trying to hold back a grin as he teleported away I then went about telling every them about how to decorate the room

Normal P.O.V

Kisshu was in the living room robin was in the kitchen and ichigo was at the door waiting for her friends to turn up the last two to turn up were pie and lettuce when ichigo open the door she looked straight lettuces to see a huge hickey on her neck ichigo looked straight at it and they both blush "ok come in and go in the living room Kisshu-kun is in there with the others acepted Robin he is in the kitchen i'm not alound in there in ether of them because kisshu-kun wants it to be a suprise" ichigo said with a great big smile on her face "ok we will go in there" lettuce said walking throught the door to the living room when she and pie walked in they stood there frozen "ki-kisshu" they both wispered to the best of there ability "o hay pie, lettuce" kisshu said cheerfully "kisshu how when did you do this" pie said happyly but sill shocked and lettuce just stood there "o this cences about 4 when pudding and Taruto go here" kisshu said pointing at the two children who were at that point in time sitting on a been bag together"but where did you get a flat screen tv from kisshu not to menchan beanbags nd party decorations" lettuce said politly after finally over coming her shock "well the thing about that is i have been doing so odd jobs while we have been on earth and i mangaged to get some money" kisshu said with a great big grin on his face "what the hell kind of job were you doing that you got all this money" pie said still grining but there was a slight shock in his voice "i have have been going and collects rewards for finding lost pets and doing odd jobs while i was at it" kisshu said still grinning ear to ear pie looked as if he was about to say something but just as he was about to robin telleported in holding two trays of cakes he put them on gthe table and teleported out again clearly not wanting to talke to them right now the girls looked at him in amasement "they look just like the cakes at the cafe" mint said "well they shuld" said ryou "Keiichiro is in the kitchen with him helping make the cakes they seem to get on really well" ryou said smiling a the thought of Keiichiro being around someone who was at cooking and baking as he was then a few moment latter Robin apeared again holding a tray with 6 home made pizas on it and on the other tray and 10 bags of chips taruto and pudding were now druling "not yet you two" zakura said ooking at the two drewling children half an hour latter ever thing was ready the table was full of food and drink or so they though but just then Robin and Keiichiro appeared in the room holding a birthday cake it was a three layer cake with strawberry patens on it and a black chocolate cat on top of it "o its great robin Keiichiro she will love won't you ichigo" he said looking at the door every one looked at him "i know you have had you ear to the door for a while now ichigo-chan so come in" kisshu said and the door swung open ichigo was stood there in her pajamas just like every one else ecept kisshu who had forgoten to get changed due to all the hassal when he realised that he quickly clicked his fingers and he was in his pajamas he then flooted over to ichigo and took her hand and carried her over too a bean bagnd sat her down she was still looking roun d the room in shock she could not get over what the room looked like there were streammers hanging from the ceiling bean bags and they were all her favorit coulor pink "thanks you kisshu-kun" she said as he sat down on the same bean bag and put his arms round each other for the next 2 hours they sat there watching a movie pie and lettuce stungling up on on bean bag pudding and taruto on another and even robin and zakura were sitting very closs needles to say all the food was gone except for the birthday cake which they decide they to save till tomorrow when the movie fianlly came to an end Keiichiro went home and every one else went to there sleeping bags "your all going to sleep no" ichigo said pouting "yer there nothing more to do" leetuce said "o really" ichigo said then lent down and whispered something in lettuces ear she went bright red "you sure thats ok" lettuce said "yer they will love it" lettuce lookd at ichigo then quickly went round telling every one what ichigo had said all ecept for pudding and pie who had fallen asleep already in each others arms they all left the living room a quickly and quitely as possible and went up to ichigos room "well lets get this started" ichigo said after every one was in her room she locked the door and when she looked every one was already getting undressed "looks like i don't need to tell you twice" she said as she took off her top "wait we can't all do it in here there is not enought room" ichigo suddeny bluttered out "thats ok we can each have a room to are selves we will have ichigos room pie and lettuce can have your mum and dads room mint and ryou can have the guessed room and robin and zakura can have the other guessed room ok" kisshu said smiling every one nodded and left the room

Kisshu P.O.V

i took ichigo hand after every one else had left use and pushed her on to the bed she looked as if she was scaed but happy "well lets get these anoying things out of the way" i said as i tooked off ichigos bra and and bright pink panties to reveale her erect nipples and soaking wet pussy

Ichigo P.O.V

i looked up him he looked very happy we were on the bed again i could feel his breath on my neck it sent shivers down my spine nd before i knew what i was doing i lent in and kissed him and he kissed me back we sat there kissing till i evenchonly broke the kiss for air i looked deep in to thoses pools of gold i felt my self blushing after all i was right next to a naked teen age alien boy and i was also naked and beofre i knew what he was doing he had rapped his hands around my waist and had picked me up and turn me up side down so that his face was right in my pussy and my face at his dick.

normal P.O.V they laid there kisshu licking her heated entrance she was as wet as niagra falls and she was licking the tip of his dick then with out wouning he pushed his tongue inside of her and she began to suck on his cock like a girl possesed she was sucking for 10 minutes and then he came in her mouth "drink it ichigo" kisshu said as she came as well and he sucked up all her juickes "kisshu" she panted as she sat up he liked it when she was like this he liked the facked that he could be clos to her like this he then went and picked her up again and an sat her on his lap so she was faceing him with her legs spread "you sure you want this i won't be hoding back this time" kisshu said grinning because he knew what she would say "bring it on i can hadle any thing you through at me" ichigo said in a not so sure voice "ok then if your sure kitten-Chan" he said as he trusted in to her

pie P.O.V

what am i doing im fucking lettuce and im injoying it i thought as i trusted in to the girl and she sreamed "please pie-san don't hold back on my acount" lettuce moan out as she screamed she had ost her verginaty a little while ago to me and now all she wants is to injoy it i thought well

lettuce P.O.V

crap he is not being very hard am i boaring him i though "pie-san..." i was cut off by my own moan as he began to trust in to me so fast i though i may losses my mind

normal P.O.V

he was now fucking her as fast as he could and she was loving it "i love you pie-san" lettuce screamed as she came for the fifth time "i love you to lettuce-chan" pie replied as he also came for the fifth time in side her "did he really say he love me to" lettuce thought as she looked in to his eyes "yes i did pie said" smiling "of coure i forgot you could read minds pie-san" lettuce giggled and so did pie then they cotuine to fuck like animales and i do mean animales they where doing it doggie style. mean while with mint and ryou there was no talking go in on what so ever just cazy sex mint had long cince given in to holding back her moans and was just injoying it and with robin and zakura that was a whoole nother story they were both say quite happaly full cothed i maigh add talking to each other

Robin P.O.V

"sorry you got stuck with me" i said politly "thats ok i wanted to talk to you any way about why you came to earth" she said looking straight at me i tilted my head "what makes you asked" i replided "well i know the reason why pie, Kisshu and taruto are here but what about you" she said her tone of vice getting abit my agreesive "um wel the you see i'm kisshus best friend and um" i stop i had frosent "what is it" here voice suddenly very kind "well you see i could not let kisshu come back her alone just in case ichigo still had no felling for him i need to make sure he did not snap and well i guess you could say i simpathy with him we have both gone through loving some one who does not love us and i wanted to be there for him" i said with a blushe going across my face zakora looke at me and smiled "ok thats all i wanted to know lets get some sleep ok" she said smiling "yer" i said as i layed down and went to seep

normal P.O.V

kisshu was now fucking ichigo for all she was worth and she was loving it "kisshu im about to cum pease cum with me" ichigo moaned out and blushed a grin apeared on kisshu face sure "sure kitten" then momments latter kisshu and ichigo both came they laid there panting "i think that enought for to night kisshu-kun" sichigo said getting in to bed "sure thing ichigo-chan" kisshu said also getting in to bed "night night kisshu-kun" ichigo muttered "night night ichigo-chan" they said before sharing a pasionate kiss and then faliing a sleep in each others arms pie, lettuce and ryou, mint were doing the same thing around about now but before they all fell as sleep each of them whispered something to the other and that was "i love you" all ecept for robin and zakura from then on kisshu, pie and taruto lived on earth Robin would come back once every two weeks to see every one with his girl firend which he got just two days after going back homw and none of them could be happyer

Robin: well what do you think

Every one who was in the fanfiction escluding one tree hugger: that was epic

Robin: i though you would like it

Pie: ok now i will let ichigo and kisshu get married

Every one aside from me and the stuiped tree hugger: yay congragulation

Robin/massaya: sorry no

every one else: huh

masaya: your two young

Robin: sorry but he is right o great now look what you maid me do you maid me agree with my mortal enimy now i have to stop this fanfiction before i start to ike him

everone: 

Robin: sorry but must and that was the end any way and if you want to blame some one blame him *points at masaya*

masaya: me what did i do

Robin: you were born now i will have to stop writing fanfictions till you are gone

Everyone else: nooooo get masaya *everyone grabs masaya and troughts him out of a window

Robin: sweet we are on the 200th floor

masaya: *hits ground* i'm ok

Robin: damit just die *drops bome on him*

masya: still ok

Robin: ok while i work on killing him kisshu, ichigo say good bye *looks over at them making out*

Kisshu/Ichigo: *stops making out* we are kind of in the middle of something *starts making out again

Robin: juat do it or i will wright a masyax ichigo fanfiction

masaya: don't do it don't say good bye

Ichigo/Kisshu: *stops making out again* fine bye bye every one *looks at robin* happy now

Robin: no i still an't kill this fuck tree huger but o well bye bye

Masaya: hahahahah you can't kill me

Robin: thats it "puts forcefeald round masaya and makes a star and puts it in there* there

Masaya: K.O


End file.
